Contigo
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [desafío de SkuAg #1] La cosa era, Yamato jamás fue muy bueno contando chistes, pero Sora aun así reía, lo que le hacía muy feliz… hasta que se dio cuenta que ella se reía de él.


Esto es para el desafío de SkuAg, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine.**

* * *

 **"Contigo"**

 **(La cosa era, Yamato jamás fue muy bueno contando chistes, pero Sora aun así reía, lo que le hacía muy feliz… hasta que se dio cuenta que ella se reía de él.)**

* * *

—Oh… mi Dios…

Yamato la sintió temblar en sus brazos y sonrió complacido, porque, segundos después, ella comenzó a reír.

La verdad era, él en serio que estaba feliz al saber que al menos Sora encontraba sus chistes divertidos, porque en realidad no lo eran. No solo porque no sabía contarlos (era como si su sentido del humor se esfumara en el momento de abrir la boca), sino que además, en esta ocasión, el chiste lo había oído de Takeru, y hasta él pensaba que era malo. Así que si Sora lo encontraba chistoso…

¿O no?

—Te ríes de mí —dijo con sospecha.

—No —pero la rapidez con la que Sora le rebatió le dio la respuesta.

—¡Te ríes de mí! —exclamó indignado, y rápidamente trató de alejarse de ella; algo difícil, considerando que no quería salir de la cama porque, primero, era suya, y segundo, hacia algo de frio.

—¡No! —Sora le volvió a rebatir, pero él podía ver lo mucho que le estaba costando aguantarse las carcajadas—. No me rio de ti… me rio _contigo_.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

A Yamato le importaba poco el frio a estas alturas, su indignación—su enfado, empujaban cualquier protesta de sus sentidos a un lado mientras salía de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez rápidamente con solo un par de pantalones porque la risa de Sora ya le hacía apretar su mandíbula en frustración.

No, era mejor salir de ahí ahora, antes de explotar.

—¡Yamato! —le llamó entre risas—. No seas así…

Pero no se quedó para oír el final de esa oración. No señor. Él se conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que pasaría si se quedaba junto a ella. Ese tipo de explosión, Sora jamás lo dejaría olvidarlo, probablemente se lo haría recordar a cada oportunidad. El perfecto material de chantaje.

Cruzó el living del departamento a largos pasos, abrió de golpe el ventanal y lo cerró tras él. Solo ahí, solo entonces hizo lo que se había reprimido de hacer.

Y soltó una risa descontrolada.

Porque el asunto era bien simple, la ridiculez de _todo_. ¡Él no era bueno contando chistes! ¡Era _pésimo_! Y lo sabía. Pero se supone que su pareja debe apoyarlo, no reírse de él; como el rubio apoyaba todas las locuras e idioteces de su novia.

En serio, estaba justificadamente indignado por dentro.

Por eso, cuando Sora finalmente llegó a su lado, vistiendo un par de sus pantalones de franela y una de sus sudadera, con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando por el humor de todo, Yamato solo pudo mostrarle un puchero, y dejar que su testarudez saliera a flote.

—Aún estoy molesto contigo —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te oí reír.

—Eso solo significa que me encuentro muy gracioso —al decir eso, ni él pudo quejarse de la risa que Sora dejó escapar—. Pero si estoy molesto contigo.

—¿Qué debo hacer para ganar tu perdón, oh, gran reencarnación de Adonis? —en serio, la pelirroja ni siquiera intentaba ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba de molestarlo.

—Por favor —bufó Yamato, dándole una mirada condescendiente—. Adonis no era nada comparado conmigo.

Era imposible mantener su indignación con lo linda que se veía al reír, en serio, esta mujer lo dejaba sin defensas. No era justo. Y menos al ver como uno de sus hombros era descubierto ante el temblar de sus hombros.

—Cuidado, cariño —dijo Sora, cuando logró controlar su risa—. No creo que el balcón pueda aguantar el peso de tu ego.

—Hoy estás llena de vinagre, Takenouchi.

—Yo creo que estás demasiado _sensible_.

—Ouch —Yamato la tomó de la mano y de un tirón la aprisionó entre sus brazos, presionando la sonrosada mejilla de ella contra su pecho—. ¿Escuchas eso? Es el sonido de mi pobre corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. Oh, la _agonía_ …

—Ah, tu pobre corazón —le sonrió como solo ella sabía para hacerlo estremecerse—. Déjame unir las piezas —Sora se alzó de puntillas, rozando sus labios contra su mejilla y susurró—, y hacerlo cantar nuevamente.

A este punto Yamato se resistía porque mantener su imagen de molestia.

—¿Ofertas de sexo apasionado, Cielo? —preguntó, y desvió la mirada porque se conocía, _Sora_ lo conocía, y sus defensas se estaban desplomado—. Entras en la desesperación. Pero deberías saberlo, palabras lindas no te conseguirán nada… No soy tan fácil.

Sora suprimió su alegría, pero sin éxito porque la sintió temblar contra su pecho. Sin embargo, ella era perseverante, si los dedos curiosos que bajaban por su desnudo pecho eran una indicación. En serio, Yamato hacía lo imposible por _resistirse_ , por mantener su postura, pero después de siete años de noviazgo, ella conocía todos y _cada uno_ de los trucos que lograrían excitarlo.

Y eso era _tan_ injusto _(porque aunque conociera lo que la hacía temblar, a ella, por completo, usarlo sería admitir una derrota)_.

—Yo no he dicho —volvió a susurrar, sus dedos ya estaban jugando con el hilo de su pantalón—, absolutamente nada… acerca de sexo.

Honestamente, nadie podría culparlo por haber quebrado en ese instante; menos aun después de sentir los dedos de Sora perderse dentro de dicho pantalón. _Nadie_. Y en un solo movimiento, practicado cientos de veces, Yamato sujetó sus muslos y la alzó para poder presionarla contra la pared del balcón. Contraproducente, porque el frio empezaba a afectarle, y eso _no_ era bueno, para él… porque en ella se sentía _maravilloso_.

—Tengo frío —susurró Sora, rodeando su cintura con las piernas.

—Lo sé —le respondió, en el mismo tono de voz, cargado de lujuria, y deslizó sus manos de sus muslos a su trasero con la sola intención de hacerle saber lo prendido que ya estaba—. Puedo sentirlo…

Sora decidió ese momento para darle un beso que casi los mandó al piso; era increíble lo mucho que esta… muñeca pelirroja lograba afectarlo— _excitarlo_. Yamato solo podía rogar, mientras comenzaba el suave vaivén con sus caderas, que en veinte años más, siguieran así.

Quizás no así de desenfrenados _(el sexo con Sora, siempre era espectacular)_ , pero así de enamorados _(pero hacer el amor con ella, le faltaban palabras para describir eso)_.

El beso se prolongó por unos minutos, antes que la falta de aire los hiciera despegar los labios, lo suficiente para retomar la conversación.

—¿La habitación? —preguntó ella, en un susurro que intentaba de ocultar sus gemidos porque él sabía, sus vecinos eran algo chismosos.

Yamato sonrió.

—Aún estoy molesto contigo.

Sora se estremeció por completo y lo abrazó con fuerza, apegando sus mejillas.

—Tendrás… tu ronda de… sexo de reconciliación, entonces…

La cuestión era, Yamato jamás ha sido bueno contando chistes. Pero si sus intentos fallidos le llevaban a esto… bueno…

—Perfecto…

Nadie le culparía seguir intentando.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

Of course, ¡sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!


End file.
